demise
by pure heartless
Summary: the world will crumble will sonic and tails meet their demise
1. the demise starts

Demise

Disclaimer I do not own anything related to sonic the hedgehog but the chacthers I made up

Today is all right sonic is running tails is working on his plane the x toranodo amys chasing sonic and knuckles is guarding the master emerald all was was well until (cue evil music) something or some onecame out of what looked like a black hole in of said hole came a great evil know as phantom he was know to conquer planets and leave no one alive that would dare apose flew to the nearest planet which just so happen to be Mobius (the planet sonic lives on duh).back on Mobius eggman just rebuilt metal sonic (for like I don't even know how many times) eggman gave metal sonic the same orders as always kill sonic blah blah blah blah metal sonic was to busy thinking how to kill eggman and sonic then enslave the alert alert alert unknow presence detected that's all that happened as the power went out on the ordered metal sonic to kill the intruder this is what metal sonic said "you fat fool I am my own being I work for no one."metal sonic pulled out a gun and pointed it it at eggman who was petrified with fear for his sonic was about to fire until the door into the room was blowen right off he turned around exepeting it to be sonic not another robot this ticked off metal he became so enraged he dashed the robot full robot raised its hand then in a swift down motion metal sonic was crushed into the ground like a tin robot laughed and said"you are nothing compared to me lord phantom will be happy when I bring him you."the machine picked up metal sonic then looked at eggman who was still standing there he said "get lost fat man or you will die at my hand."eggman yelled "why does everyone call me a fat man why" he than ran away further into the robot left the base just as sonic got looked at the robot then metal then the robot asked it "why did you do that to metal I thought metal worked for eggman now a robot took him out."the robot simply said "I don't know a eggman if you mean the fat man hes hiding next to the fridge over there" the robot pointed to eggman who was hiding behind the fridge with a robot then launched off into a air ship with a werid marking on it the marking was a picture of a red eye in the middle of a hood under it it said thought for a minute then ran at eggman grabbed him and said "alright fat man you really need to lose weight a lot of weight I think you way more than that air ship over there."sonic pointed to the air ship that was flying away eggman said "why do you all call me a fat man im not that fat"sonic said "yeah you are just step on a wait scale and see what it says king of lard."eggman did what sonic said steped on a weight scale and it crushed under his weight with the weight saying what are you the king of lard"eggman yelled for his robots only 3 came in two egg pawns and one yelled "kill the hedgehog you pieces of scrap hurry and kill him."after eggman stopped yelling he ran off into the distance until he tripped over his weight and rolled down a hill and into a parked yelled in pain right before sonic sonic found him sonic was amazed a fat man could put a dent that size into a car made of steel with his called tails from a pay phone with eggmans money he dropped he waited and waited and waited then someone was first relived then scared when the voice that answered said "sorry but tails is busy dieing right now please call again later thank you and goodbye."first sonic went into panic for his best friend was about to die then denial then more panic then anger at eggman who probably built the robot that was killing tails so sonic reached into eggmans pocket and pulled out the keys to the eggmobile so eggman cant get away and eggmans wallet to buy lunch after saving tails and a gun so eggman cant shoot sonic went to save tails and maybe the world again but not for sure only one thing stopped him from running why did his own robot call eggman a fat man.


	2. guardians end

Meanwhile somewere in space the robot that took metal sonic has rebuilt him but has done no reprograming at all to him!metal sonic said "before I kill you were am I"the robot said "that's not nice to say to the guy who rebuilt you as you have noticed I have only given you upgrades no reprograming so nothing is stopping you from leaving but since were in space that's not a good idea.""iron were are you you piece of junk you better not have failed that misson or I will personly shoot you into space"the robot whos name is iron said"master phantom I have found someone who can help us take over this world he seems to be fast on his feet"phantom entered the room looked at metal sonic and asked him "I will offer you this only once how would you like to control planets have a whole army that never will doubt you and all the power you will ever need"metal sonic thought about it for a minute and said "you have a deal but what do you want from me"phantom said "I no nothing about this planet I want you to tell me all you know about and the strongest people there so I know what im up against okay."metal sonic gave phantom all the data he knows about Mobius and sonic phantom smiled when he learned about the challenge he be up sonic also told him of the chaos emeralds a stone with unlimted power those who can harnace it can have ultimate asked metal sonic "who can harnace this power and how do you harnace it"metal sonic said "I know only a few besides myself that can use the power a creature named chaos and sonic the one being I hate more than anything."phantom said "so you can harnace this power that makes you useful to me consider yourself my coleader of my army"metal sonic said "before you attack let me gather my army I can lure them out and then you finish them off then the world will be ours."phantom said "wait wait wait why not bring one more into our group from what I heard this chaos fellow sounds powerful why not recruit him as a soilder in our army."metal sonic said "that wont be easy he is locked up in a gem called the master emerald which is guarded by a enchinda named knuckles"phantom said "I havnt gotten my claws dirty in a while so ill go alone metal sonic prepare your army"he then laughed then teleported angel island knuckles is still guarding the master emerald from thieves like rouge or hears something coming he considers it nothing until a bullet zooms past his head that's when knuckles gets into a fighting stance and yelles "come out and fight coward."knuckles wasn't ready for phantom he attacked so fast sonic seemed like a old lady guled to a said "I will just take this nice gem here thankyou"phantom then smashed the master emerald with his hand releasing chaos knuckles said "no you fool he will destroy us all."phantom said "enough of you have a great time in hell"phantom then jammed his claw into knuckles head and tore it off then teleported back to his spacestation as phantom left with chaos rouge came to steal the master emerald she felt something like water at her feet she looked down and saw a pool of blood then she saw knuckles head and destoyred master she screamed then called 911 then sonic who had just resuced tails from a was the one to answer the phone he said "hello who is this"rouge said "tails you wont belive this I went to steal the master emerald and guess what I found"tails said "a chaos emerald eggmans base come on tell me"rouge cried as she said this "I found knuckles dead no head and the master emerald broken in half."tails happy go lucky attaiude just went into despair he yelled for sonic while sonic came to tails he asked "whats up little buddy is something the matter"tails said "I just got a call from rouge knuckles dead and the master emerald is ruined"tails then broke down got angry he yelled "how could eggman hes evil but not that evil to kill knuckles and ruin the master emerald something tells me it wasn't eggman."tails said "maybe it was metal sonic he hates you and knuckles we both know he could kill"sonic said "no knuckles could defeat metal no problem but still we better find metal and set him straight."tails nodded and then him and sonic went to find metal sonic which was easier than they both tought when metal sonic and a whole army attacked a nearbye city when he saw sonic he laughed and said "so how does it feel know I don't have to deal with all three of you but first which so die first I know the fox he looks weak enough."sonic said "get out of here tails I don't want to lose you too hurry get out of here"tails quickly ran off but was stopped by chaos who grabbed him metal sonic said "good job chaos don't kill him yet I want sonic to see him die."sonic was busy fighting off robots to notice tails until the jumbo screen in the center of the town showed a picture of tails and chaos sonic looked up and saw it he was helpless as he was forced to watch tails die by metal sonics claw thourgh his chest metal laughed like crazy he was having the best time ever until phantom formed next to him and said "I have need of this fox so give him to me his knowledge of machines could be useful metal sonic handed tails dyeing body to phantom who used some sort of magic to heal tails and teleported him watched it all happen metal sonic was working for some one else so he didn't kill knuckles this guy said to metal sonic "now kill that worthless hedgehog already metal ill wait for you back at base."sonic dashed at phantom phantom said "worthless ingrate you don't even desrve the right to die by my hand"phantom simply tapped his foot and sonic was blowen off the ground and flewen into a sonic said "phantom he is my kill now weren't you leaving"phantom teleported and metal sonic flew straight at sonic who just got back sonic punched sonic in the gut grabbed his arm and slammed him against the pavement while saying "you will die like your worthless friend knuckles was it too bad I couldn't watch him die oh well."sonic got back up and asked "metal will you give me a final request"metal sonic said "alright but make it quick"sonic asked "can you tell me who killed knuckles"metal sonic said "that's it okay it was the phantom a machine who can conquer worlds and has the power to bend metal to his will."sonic said "thanks metal too bad you have to die here and now"sonic jumped up kicked metal in the face metal stumbled backward and sonic swung his leg down smashing metal sonic into the got back up and said "I refuse to die here we will meet again but first a parting gift"metal sonic lifted his finger up and a huge robot that looked like knight but with no sword just a shield and a spear metal sonic said "kill him already mecha knight."metal sonic teleported away before sonic could grab him just then mecha knight swung its giant spear at sonic sonic jumped it but was punched by the shield rubbed his head and said "so giant robot thing it I think its time you get lost"sonic spin dashed the giant robot knight ripped thourgh the shield and armor and the robot as sonic was leaving eggman came in out of nowere with a blue print in his hand he ran over to sonic and said "hello sonic I know we are enemys but still I need you to help me live these blue prints I have here are for a teleporter I watched how metal sonic teleported so I think I can teleport us to were he went."sonic said "so doc what do I have to do for you to build me that machine"eggman said "all you got to do is save me from that freaking robot that's trying to kill me"eggman pointed to a robot that has a glass stomach sonic said "alright eggman ill take care of your robot for you"just as sonic was about to attack he saw something move inside the robots stomach he thought he saw rouge he looked again and it was rouge rouge was trapped insid the robot to power when sonic lost it he went into full anger rushed the robot kicked so many times no one even saw him kick it now the robot was nothing but scrap metal the only thing left in tact was the glass kicked it open and rouge fell out of it she had passed out during the fight.


End file.
